1. Field
This invention relates to filing indexing systems. More particularly, it relates to an electronic filing system for organizing and indexing electronic files stored on electronic disks utilizing an improved label with removable inserts.
2. State of the Art
Various electronic disk indexing and labeling systems are known. Electronic disks come in a variety of styles and shapes and serve as electronic storage medium for computers. Three popular disk styles are: floppy disks which are approximately 5 1/4 inch square, rigid disks which are approximately 31/2 inches square, and Bernoulli cartridges which are much larger rigid square disks. All of these disks have outside jackets covering their interior electronic storage surfaces, and will hereafter be collectively referred to as disks.
Present disk labeling systems typically use adhesive backed paper labels for attachment to the electronic disk outside jacket. A generic name or a list of the contents of the files stored on the disk is then printed on the adhesive label. Because the file content of disks are frequently changed, deleted, or added to by users, there is a need to constantly change and update the label names or listings. Old labels can only be erased and modified so many times before they must also be replaced by a new adhesive label. Thus, conventional adhesive labeling systems require that the label listings either be scratched through, erased and modified, or a new label affixed to the disk on top of the old label. Frequently, the old adhesive labels must first be removed to prevent the thickness of multiple labels from interfering with the computer electronic disk ejection system. These adhesive labels are often times difficult to remove, and leave an adhesive and paper buildup, if the label is removed too many times.
The adhesive type index labels also have a tendency for their edges to lift as the adhesive bond breaks down through use. Those adhesive labels which wrap around the edge of a three inch electronic disk partially covering the front and back faces of the disk are particularly susceptible for their edges to lift and become unfastened. The sticky loosened edges of these labels have a tendency to adhere to the eject mechanisms in many computers causing jamming.
Where the files contents are frequently changed, or added to, listings on conventional adhesive labels cannot be organized in a desirable alphabetical, numerical, or other sortable sequence without extensive modification of the label every time a file is added or removed. Consequently, files are generally listed on adhesive labels in the order added to the disk. This last in/last listed labeling system is not always desirable for a user manually reviewing the contents of the disk. Where a large number of files are stored on the disk, extensive time is required to go through the entire contents of the file. If a generic name is simply listed on the label, the user has no way of reviewing the contents of the files without the delay of first inserting the disk into the computer for electronic review of the disk file contents.
There thus remains a need for an electronic labeling and indexing system which eliminates the above limitations of conventional adhesive labeling and indexing systems. Applicant's method and apparatus for indexing and labeling electronic disks described below provides such a system.